


in your arms I feel safe

by everjosh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everjosh/pseuds/everjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"gun-bitch said:<br/>clexa prompt: clarke is walking home but it's pouring and she's not prepared for it. lexa runs up to her with an umbrella and walks her home." </p>
<p>It was still raining heavily but before Clarke could turn around and run, a tall girl walked around the corner, her eyes trained on the ground. Her right hand was holding up a big umbrella, her left hand disappeared in the pocket of her jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your arms I feel safe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, I hope it lives up to your expectations. :)

It happened on a Friday night. The sky being clouded over should’ve been enough of a sign for her. Clarke was on her way to her Finn’s, to celebrate their 6 month together. She’d feigned oblivion all day, been pretending she’d forgotten what day it was as she wanted to surprise him by showing up at his apartment.   
  


She looked up at the sky and only saw grey, no stars, not even the slightest sliver of the moon. The clouds were dark and imposing they looked like they would empty their contents onto the ground at any second. This was never a good sign. She picked up her pace, eager to get to his apartment.

The first raindrops started falling when she reached the apartment building. She sighed in relief, she’d made it on time, getting soaked in the rain was not on her to do list tonight.   
  


The blonde made her way up to Finn’s door. She had been there so many times that she could walk up to his apartment with her eyes closed.

It wasn’t until after she opened his door that she wished she had her eyes closed. She wished she’d closed her eyes so she wouldn’t see the candles that were running on their last nub of wax. She wished she’d closed her eyes so she wouldn’t see the shirt she’d given him draped over the couch. But above anything, she wished she’d closed her eyes so she wouldn’t see another girl’s clothes strewn over the floor, making a path to his bedroom. His bedroom where they’d made love countless times, where she’d cried in his arms on the anniversary of her father’s death and where they jumped on the bed acting like 12 year olds.

Clarke choked back a sob. She felt like a fool. She had everything prepared for a nice evening with her _boyfriend_ but he clearly had other plans. Tears started to pool in her eyes and she pressed her hand over her mouth, not allowing herself to make any noise.   
Her first reaction after the initial shock was to stump over to his bedroom and throw open the door, revealing herself to him and the _slut_ he’d been fucking.

But that’s when the noises started. She could hear moans and soft whimpers coming from the bedroom. A lone tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. She would _not_ fucking _cry_ over that cheating asshole. She turned around and slammed the door shut behind her, satisfied that he heard that.

Once the blonde made it to the hallway, she started running. Away from the apartment, away from Finn, away from the whore lying in his bed. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was sure her makeup was completely ruined.

The streets were abandoned as she slowly walked back to her own apartment. There were no cars in sight and the only way Clarke could see anything was because of the lights illuminating the streets. It had gotten a lot darker in the short time she’d been inside his building. She was surprised the streets were still dry, the sky looked threatening.

She cursed under her breath when she felt thick raindrops on the back of her head. She was _not_ prepared for this, she didn’t have an umbrella, a jacket or anything to cover up with as she wasn’t supposed to be going home tonight.

 

Her thoughts wandered back to Finn. How could he do this to her? They were so good together, so happy together. She scolded herself for being so foolish. He obviously didn’t think she was enough for him.

It didn’t take long for Clarke to get completely soaked in the downpour. Her hair was clumped together in pieces and if her makeup wasn’t ruined before, it sure as hell was now.   
  
She let out a sob when she thought about how fucked up her life was. Her best friend, Octavia, warned her about Finn being a douchebag, but she was so in love and only saw the good in him.

She could already imagine Octavia’s face. “I told you he was a douchebag, Clarke. You should listen to me more often.” Octavia would say. Clarke doesn’t blame her, she really has to listen to her best friend more.

Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat and her heart started pounding in her chest when she heard footsteps. Someone was walking towards her. She didn’t know whether she should start running, or not from the disembodied sound that was getting louder and closer. It could be Finn, looking for her - she wouldn’t hold her breath on that though, he was probably still fucking that girl - but it may as well be someone with bad intentions.

It was still raining heavily but before Clarke could turn around and run, a tall girl walked around the corner, her eyes trained on the ground. Her right hand was holding up a big umbrella, her left hand disappeared in the pocket of her jacket.

Clarke wanted to sigh in relief, but instead a choked sob came out of her mouth. For the second time that night, she found herself clamping her hand over her mouth. However, the girl heard it and she lifted her head to look where the sound came from.

Her eyes fell on Clarke’s. The blonde could see the girl’s eyes soften and she quickly walked over to her, approaching Clarke at a fast pace.   
“What are you doing out here, Clarke? You might get sick.” Clarke was relieved that it was someone she knew. It was Lexa, the brunette girl that lived in the apartment building next to hers. Clarke had a secret crush on her, never having the guts to say anything to her. And she was also dating Finn. That _asshole_.

Lexa stood as close to Clarke as she could. It hurt her to see her neighbour in so much pain and she wondered what happened.   
“Were you on your way home?” Lexa asked softly. Clarke nodded and wiped her hands over her cheeks, smearing her makeup even more. “Come on, Clarke. I’ll walk you home.” She linked her arm through the blonde’s and they started walking.

“Do you want to tell me what happened? I know we’re not the best of friends and you really don’t have to tell me anything but it’s just that – sorry – you look like a mess and I don’t wa-“ Lexa rambled and Clarke interrupted her.

“I caught my boyfriend cheating on me.”

Lexa went silent and her eyes darted to Clarke to study her face. Her eyes were red and puffy; Lexa felt her heart break for the girl. She had her own fair share of heartbreak and wouldn’t wish this kind of pain on anyone.

Lexa sighed. “I’m sorry, Clarke. He obviously doesn’t deserve you. You’re way too good for him and he won’t find anyone as good as you.”

Clarke snorted. “He already found someone better than me.”   
  


Lexa felt the girl start to shake next to her. “Let’s get you home before you get pneumonia. He’s not worth that.”

It wasn’t raining as hard anymore but now Clarke shivered from the cold. Something Lexa noticed and insisted on giving Clarke her jacket. Her clothes were drenched and felt heavy on her shoulder, she couldn’t wait to take a hot shower and curl up on her couch with a hot chocolate milk. Or vodka. She hadn’t decided yet.   
Lexa was quiet next to her and they were walking with a comfortable silence surrounding them.

Clarke’s apartment building was right ahead and they stopped in front of the outside door.   
“Thank you for walking me home, Lexa. I owe you one. Without you I probably would’ve been even more soaked and I don’t know if I could’ve handled that. So, thank you.”

Lexa smiled at the blonde, “it was no problem at all, Clarke. Do you want me to walk you to your door? I don’t mind. Unless you don’t want to, I can just go so you can go inside and put on dry clothes. You really ne-“ Lexa was rambling again and Clarke interrupted her one more time.

“Okay, Lexa. You can come inside too, if you want. I wouldn’t mind some company.”

They made their way inside the building and goosebumps appeared on Clarke’s arm at the sudden change of temperature in the air surrounding her. The blonde led the tall brunette to her apartment and they silently made their way in.

“You can get comfortable on the couch or wherever you want. I’m just going to take a quick shower if you don’t mind.” Lexa shook her head and smiled at the blonde again. Her smiles were hard to come by, but Lexa had been crushing on Clarke ever since the first time they met, and she couldn’t help herself when she was around.

It didn’t take long for Clarke to return to her small living room. She offered a mug of hot chocolate milk to Lexa and she gladly took it, wrapping her hands around the mug.   
When they finished their hot chocolate, Clarke asked the brunette if she wanted to watch a movie. She didn’t want to be alone just yet.

Lexa agreed and they got comfortable on the couch. Clarke took a blanket and draped it over both of them. She looked over to the brunette and saw a small smile on her lips. She moved closer and pressed a soft kiss against Lexa’s cheek.

“Thanks again. I really appreciate it.” Clarke smiled as she saw a red blush creeping over Lexa’s cheeks.

“You’re welcome, Clarke.” Lexa smiled as she felt Clarke’s damp hair under her neck. The blonde had placed her head on Lexa’s chest. “Is this okay?” She asked and Lexa nodded her head, “You can do whatever you want to get your mind off of him. And I’m here to talk trash about him if you need to.”

Clarke closed her eyes and smiled again. She would be okay, she didn’t need Finn to be happy.   
  
And as she drifted off to sleep, she realised that she didn’t want to be anywhere else than in Lexa’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> And thank you to everyone for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I would love some feedback on how to improve my writing.   
> Also thank you to greyscalerainbows for making this one shot even better, you're amazing x


End file.
